


In the Name of Jealousy

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: December Challenge [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Jefferson and Burr go Christmas Tree Shopping, M/M, Madison/Alex background relationship, Modern Era, That's it, That's the joke, semi public blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: Of course, Jefferson couldn’t be bothered to do what he was told. “Come on, Aaron. Don’t you know it helps to talk about these things? Tell me all about your old fuck buddy and how he left you hanging for James of all people.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittlelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlelion/gifts).



“Remind me again why we’re searching for a Christmas tree?” Aaron muttered, watching the ground lest he trip over another tree stand. “I’m pretty sure you’re all godless heathens.”

Jefferson’s laugh was loud enough to grind on Aaron’s nerves, the arm draped across his shoulder a touch too familiar. “Come on, sweetheart. No need to be the grinch.”

Sweetheart. Aaron closed his eyes, exhaling slowly before shaking Jefferson off. Refused to acknowledge how nicely the man smelled, or that the extra warmth wasn’t all that bad. It didn’t help that he knew it was just Jefferson trying to get on his nerves. 

Their roommates, Alex and James had started dating last week and Jefferson had decided to act out by attaching himself to Aaron.

Often in the most literal of senses. 

“What are you hoping to find under the tree?” At least it wasn’t a continuation of their conversation about how unchristmasy Aaron was being.

Aaron also didn’t know how to answer. His grandparents had always focused on the more religious aspect of the holiday while he was growing up. In his early years of college he’d been everyone’s friend, but not close enough to anyone for gift exchange to be a thing.

Alex was insisting, though. None of them were going back home for Christmas which meant they all needed to celebrate together. There was even mistletoe hanging in two of the doorways.

“I don’t want anything, really.” Excluding Alex, they all had more than enough money to get the things they wanted on a regular basis. “What are you looking forward to?”

Alex and James were easy enough. Even if Aaron didn’t share their lifestyle, he didn’t exactly have a lot of shame. In fact, their gifts were already in the bottom of his closet, all wrapped up. Lube and condoms for Alex, a book on positions for James. If Aaron got the feeling that the others were going all out and spending more than that, it would be easy enough to book a hotel room for the two of them.

Maybe they would also get the hint that Aaron didn’t want to listen to them all the time.

“Come on-” Jefferson’s voice being too close was the only warning Aaron got before finding himself pressed against the brick wall along the edge of the tree lot- “Don’t change the subject. There has to be something I can get you and I’m not afraid to switch to advanced interrogation tactics to find out.”

Jefferson had almost a foot on him and Aaron wasn’t oblivious. He knew exactly what was under the man’s clothes, all lean muscle. If Jefferson didn’t want to get off of him? There was no way that Aaron was going to make him move. “Jefferson-”

“We’ve lived together for over a year, Aaron.” Jefferson’s mouth was far too close to Aaron’s ear, breath tickling the tip. “I think you can say my name.”

Could he? Absolutely. Did he want to? No. “If you don’t get off, I’m going to bite you.”

“That doesn’t exactly make me want to move,” Jefferson teased. “You could always call me Alex, if you prefer.”

Aaron froze. “I don’t know-”

Jefferson shifted, leg pushing Aaron further into the wall, even as he continued to speak directly into Aaron’s ear. “Don’t you? I saw the way the two of you used to act before he started dating James.”

“Fuck off.” Because really, what else was there to say? 

Of course, Jefferson couldn’t be bothered to do what he was told. “Come on, Aaron. Don’t you know it helps to talk about these things? Tell me all about your old fuck buddy and how he left you hanging for James of all people.”

Suddenly Aaron regretted not answering the Christmas present question. They could be talking about something useless and mundane instead of Jefferson digging his fingers into old wounds. “We never fucked, so can you get off of me now? Information obtained.”

Not that it hadn’t stung when Alex and James started dating. He and Aaron might not have had sex, but before that Alex used to climb into his bed after nights of drinking. They’d kissed a couple of times, curled up together on the couch.

Aaron had thought- it didn’t matter what Aaron thought.

“Ouch.” That was a sentiment Aaron could appreciate. “Was he going to be your first?”

The way Aaron tensed didn’t go unnoticed and Jefferson’s grin dropped. “He was. Like in general or was he just your gay awakening?”

Jesus fucking christ, was he really not going to let this go? “Jefferson.”

“No wonder you’ve been ignoring my advances.” Jefferson seemed pleased, like Aaron’s lack of experience was balm to his ego.

Aaron rolled his eyes. “I’ve been ignoring them because you don’t mean it. You just want to get under my skin.”

Jefferson nosed his hairline. “Oh, I’ve been very serious and if there’s anyone’s skin I wanted to get under, it’s Alex’s.”

Oh. 

One of Jefferson’s hands slid to cup his ass. “Not that you aren’t an entirely enticing package on your own.”

This was ridiculous. “You aren’t using me to get to Alex.”

Because despite Jefferson’s comment, there was no way that he thought Aaron was attractive. Jefferson had no shortage of suitor of all genders, he definitely didn’t have a reason to want something with an almost virginal Aaron.

“Use me instead.” Two hands this time, lifting Aaron up the wall. Forcing Aaron to balance on his thigh. “He gets jealous when I lay on you. Don’t you want to get back at him? Make him feel the way he made you feel.”

Yes.

Which didn’t stop Aaron from knowing that he was going to regret this. “Okay.”

“Excellent.” Jefferson’s lips were soft but persistent. 

It wasn’t like kissing Alex. There was no alcohol on Jefferson’s breath, it wasn’t sloppy or fast. One hand came up to cup the back of his head, pulling him in. Aaron gripped the collar on Jefferson’s ridiculous peacoat, nipping at his bottom lip the same way Alex used to do him. 

Something Jefferson seemed to take as permission, one hand reaching between them to rub at Aaron’s cock. Broke away from the kiss to ask if Aaron happened to have any rubbers.

Because, obviously, Aaron had gone to the tree lot with the intention of fucking his obnoxious roommate. 

“No need to get feisty,” Jefferson teased, giving Aaron a peck on the lips. “Thought it was worth asking. There’s still plenty of other things we can do.”

Technically. But they were in the middle of a Christmas tree lot. Aaron’s senses were starting to return to him, reminding him of just how bad of an idea this was. “We’re going to get caught. We should just pick a tree and go.”

Jefferson raised an eyebrow. “It’s late, nobody is out here. Besides, it’s my uncle’s place, remember? Loosen up a little.”

“We’re still outside-”

A kiss cut him off, and when Aaron went to shove him off, Jefferson used it as an excuse to hike him up the wall a little higher. Something that effectively pulled Aaron’s feet off the ground. “Jefferson-”

“Thomas,” Jefferson corrected. “You don’t even have to take your clothes off, if you’re so scared.”

Aaron glanced around, trying to see if he could spot anything beyond trees in the area. But Jefferson was right, his uncle had given them the key. No one else could get inside, no one was waiting for them. 

And he’d already come this far. “What next?”

Jefferson’s slow grin was almost alarming. “Your choice. Keep your clothes on and you can get off rocking against my thigh.”

It wouldn’t be that hard, not with his weight already there. A shift of position and he could grind against Jefferson’s abs too. But he wasn’t sure how he felt about his first time with a guy involving him coming in his pants. Especially not with someone like Jefferson. “Or?”

“Or you drop trou and let me use my mouth.” Jefferson kissed him again, sucked on his tongue, a hint about what could come next. “We may be godless heathens, but I bet I could have you singin’ hymns.”

Aaron scoffed. “I’d like to see you try.”

“Mouth it is.” Aaron jolted slightly as Jefferson lowered him back down.

Honestly, it surprised him the ease at which Jefferson went to his knees. As egotistical as the man was, Aaron expected him to be a total pillow princess.

Sure hands undid the button on his jeans, relieving him of them and his boxers and Aaron swallowed. Tried not to feel vulnerable, half naked and leaning against the wall while Jefferson encouraged him to spread his legs as far as he could considering his pants were still around his ankles. 

“So, pretty boy,” Jefferson murmured, fondling Aaron’s cock with one hand. “You ever gotten a blowjob before?”

A handful. Pretty girls, ever so thankful that he’d been a willing ear throughout their problems. Pretty girls with soft skin who’d all ended up disappointed that he didn’t want to go further, didn’t know how to.

They’d all been rather nice, though. Thought his inexperience precious, teased that they’d be happy to teach.

Nothing like Jefferson with his shit eating grin. With his mouth so warm compared to the chilled air, throat open and accepting. Swallowing Aaron down like it was nothing. Only looking up to wiggle his eyebrows as he drew whatever sounds he could from Aaron. 

“Believe me-” Jefferson’s voice was gruff, and Aaron hated how attractive he found that- “You got lucky. Alex isn’t half as good.”

Aaron closed his eyes, trying to focus on how good Jefferson’s hand felt on his cock. “I’d rather not talk about Alex right now.”

Plus, Aaron wasn’t so sure about that. James seemed to like Alex’s mouth well enough. 

Jefferson’s thumb circled his sensitive head, urging him on. “Oh? What would you like to talk about?”

Nothing. Aaron agreeing to a sexual encounter didn’t mean they had anything in common. So he rolled his hips forward into Jefferson’s grip. “Don’t you know it’s rude to talk with your mouth full.”

Jefferson’s lip twitched, and he leaned forward to give Aaron’s cock a single lick. “Forward. I like that.”

One hand reached up to grab Aaron’s, pulling it to his hair. “Come on, don’t be afraid to take charge.”

Soft. Jefferson’s hair was soft and full. It was also his pride and joy. It felt like a test, being encouraged to touch it. But Jefferson didn’t balk when Aaron pulled, sucked him back down with a wink.

Didn’t let up until Aaron had come in his mouth. Swallowed it all with an overdramatic smack of his lips before tucking Aaron back into his pants.

“I should-” Jefferson shook his head, cutting Aaron off. “No, really. It’s only right.”

Again, Jefferson shook his head, curls bouncing as he did. Carelessly he brushed the dirt off his knees before pulling Aaron into another kiss. This one as rough as Aaron had expected him to start out. “Don’t worry about it. What you’re going to do for me is much better than a blowjob in a tree lot.”

Fuck. Aaron tensed, afraid of what he’d just traded away. But Jefferson only grinned. “We’re going to take a tree, and then we’re going to go home.”

That was exactly what they’d come out to do, not something sinister. “How does that return the favor?” 

“Because, sweetie,” Jefferson drawled the petname, looking smug. “Once we get it inside, we’re going to enjoy some hot chocolate while cuddling on the couch. Do you know why?”

Other than Jefferson’s bizarre need to touch someone twenty-four seven, no, no he didn’t.

Jefferson poked his nose before stepping back to give Aaron his space back. “It’ll piss Alex off more than if he’d walked in on us fucking.”

Why it would bother Alex, Aaron didn’t know. Wasn't particularly sure he wanted to try and follow Jefferson's train of thought there.

“You know what would really make him jealous, though?” Aaron shook his head. “If you called me by my first name.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “In your dreams, Thomas.”

Jefferson didn’t stop laughing until they’d put the tree in the truck.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, your kudos/bookmarks/comments are the fuel that keep me writing. You can find me on tumblr under the same handle.


End file.
